At Long Last
by Eliza CarstairsHerondale
Summary: The princess of Alicante is being forced to marry the ruler of Idris. She fears for her life and her sanity...
1. The Escape

CREAK… CREAK… god damn these floor boards. If I don't watch my step now I'll wake someone. If I can make it out now then I can go somewhere else; somewhere beautiful. Somewhere that has beautiful green trees that reach so high into the sky that you almost can't see the tops, the grass grows long and flows with the blowing wind. There are wild flowers littering the ground as far as the eye can see, growing in all colors. Before I can get to that place, I have to get out of here. Here, where the sky is as grey as the cobblestones covering every inch of the town. Where the towers reach high in the sky, but you can't see the tops through the smoke and fog, and the only grass to be found in the entire kingdom is in the castle garden. Garden's in which are brown and yellow and cannot support floral life of any kind.

Watching my step is critical. I can make it out now and be happy or I can be caught, and punished. There is a guard posted outside of my room, and that is the extent of my knowledge of guard whereabouts. You see, I am to be married. To a gruesomely cruel man. I have heard rumors that he has murdered his other wives in cold blood and that he is a great deal older than I. I do not want my life to end simply because I did not satisfy my husband. My ladies have told me stories of his people being cruel as well. That they are brutal and barbaric. Yet I am still to marry him because of the wealth the alliance will bring our countries.

My father is upset that it has come to this. He is not a cruel man, but seeing as our county is so poor he had no other choice. My Mother has been trying to groom me into the perfect bride for the King I have never met. I have been locked away for so long that I have forgotten what it was like to wander the kingdom's grounds. I was once allowed to wander the village at my own will, but seeing as I will be the queen of another country in two days' time, I am no longer allowed out of the castle.

There is a bag of servants clothes strapped to my back and a hood upon my head to hide the unmistakable red hair underneath. I pray to anything that may be listening that I make it out of my home and into the forest long before anyone realizes I left under the cover of darkness.

I shall miss my parents but I shall not miss the duties of becoming a princess. I pull upon the handle of my door hoping that the guard will think I am just a servant sent to check on the princess. One I look outside I see the guard has propped himself against the wall with his hat tipped forward in a way the covers his eyes. I presume he is asleep, so I make a mad dash for the end of the corridor and toward the exit of the west wing.

"Girl! Stop right there!"

I come to a screeching halt. As I rounded the corner to leave the wing I was met with a pack of guards.

Panicked I curtsied without looking up I greet them. "Sirs, what may I do for you?"

"Where might you be coming from girl," Snarled an old weathered guard standing at the front of the group.

"The princess's chambers sir, now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way." What the hell Clary? Does anyone even chambers anymore. I guess so because they let me walk past and I was finally free to leave the castle and find my peace my wonderland. I cannot see myself married to man that will never be able to love parents are locked in a loveless marriage and I do not want that for myself. As I keep walking I think that I am free only to hear a guard shout out into the corridor.

"THE PRINCESS IS NOT IN HER ROOM! SHE HAS ESCAPED!"

Maybe if I keep my cool and act as though I am looking for the princess, no one will suspect me. No such luck. As a guard rushed past he knocks into me, and in turn, knocking the hood off my head. There it was, I had been exposed. My seemingly flawless plan ruined in a matter of seconds. The man seized me up off the ground yelling for the others that he had found me. I knew what was to be next. I was to be taken to my father for a punishment.

The walk, or rather drag, to my father's study was a long one. They had separated us as much as possible so that I would never get too attached to them in the event that I was to be shipped off to a faraway place and never return. I watched through sad eyes as they opened the door and shoved me through. Telling me to sit and await my father's arrival.

It took him all of five minutes to arrive in his study with a saddened look on his face and a crease in his brow. I knew then that I had done something terribly wrong.

"My dear, what have you done?" My father sat down in his chair behind the great oak desk. "You do not realize that it isn't my responsibility to punish you anymore, don't you?"

"What?" I was taken aback. I was so careful that I would not be able to be caught passed midnight so that if I were I would still be in my father's control.

"It is now the witching hour my dear. You are now your betrothed's responsibility. I am forced by my honor to inform him of you actions and _he_ shall punish you at his own discretion."

BAM! It felt as though someone had thrown a boulder at me and it was slowly making my chest cave in. I felt the familiar prick of tears and the lump in the back of my throat that refused to leave anytime soon. I felt like I was drowning and there was nothing I could do to swim back up to the surface.

"Oh my dear Clarissa," my father's saddened tone broke me from my train of thought. "I wish I could keep you here under my protection for the rest of your life, but my dear, we have to do what's best for our kingdom. I know that you are unhappy here. I know that you crave the beauty of elsewhere. That is why I accepted King Wayland's proposal to have you marry his nephew. Their kingdom is one of the most beautiful I have ever seen. You must know my dear I never wanted…"

I didn't hear the rest of what he'd said. All I could think of was the fact that he'd said The King's nephew. So I spoke up on my confusion," Father, wait, did you say the King Wayland's nephew? I was under the impression I was to marry the king himself. I did not know that he had a nephew under his charge."

"Oh my dear, you are to marry the prince. I would never marry my only daughter and last living child to such a vile man. I have heard tales of the Herondale boy. He is said to be like his uncle, but I do not believe he would harm you. I have heard that he is quite the gentlemen, actually."

I was still scared to death of going to a completely new country just to marry a man I had never even heard of.

"He is said to be more like his father in the way that he was such a sweet boy and was eventually corrupted by his uncle when he took over the role of king. After the boy's parents died Michael Wayland was forced to take over until his nephew could marry and take on his rightful role as king of Idris."

"I see. Must you tell him about my attempt at escape? What will he do to me if he finds out about it," I question him. The fear for my life taking full control of my emotions.

"Yes my dear I must. If I do not and word gets to him then my honor is at stake. I do not know what punishment he would give you my dear, but I do not think that it will be too harsh. Now, my child, go back to your room and get some sleep. Your long journey to Idris starts tomorrow. Your mother and I will be there to see you off. Oh, how I wish your brother s could see you now, they would be so proud of what you are doing for your country." With that he left the study, leaving me to walk to my room flanked by guards.

I would leave in the morning and then the rest of my life would begin. In Idris. As I lie down in the bed I have stayed in every night of my life. I feel the tears start streaming down my face. I stay that was sobbing until everything around me fades to black and the sweet embrace of sleep takes me.

The next time I open my eyes, the sun is streaming in through the deep purple curtains. I realize that within the hour my ladies will be here to ready me for the trek. It is a two day carriage ride to Idris. So once I arrive, I shall be prepared for my wedding immediately. I will never have the courtesy of meeting Mr. Herondale, only the courtesy of meeting my husband. For god's sake I don't even know the man's first name.

I sit in wait for my ladies to arrive. My clothes and a few portraits of my family are already packed away, being the only things I can take with me, besides my ladies and a few guards. I hardly know anything about any of these poor woman. They are also being forced from their families. Both of them around my age. I feel so guilty that they should have to separate themselves from their homes. There is nothing that can be done of course. I must go.

There is a knock on my door and I can't hold back the sob that escapes my throat. As the woman enter they go about their business. They prepare my travel clothes and put my hair up in pretty braids and twists. All the while ignoring my soft cries. Though they both look somber themselves. There are people filing in and out now taking my trunks with them and clearing any and everything else from the only room I've ever known.

"It is time, my lady."

I curse to myself. I cannot believe that it is actually happening. Reluctantly I traipse down the hall, with the two girls not far behind. I walk into the foyer and see that my parents are in fact waiting to see me off. Just as they had Jonathon and Sebastian on that fateful day, and I can't help but feel like my story will end in a similar fashion as my brothers'.

Putting on a brave face I bid my mother and father farewell. My mother embraces me tightly and I feel her tears soak my shoulder. My father stands stoic, keeping his emotions inside. He does not want me to see any trace of fear or sadness that would make me want to run more. At least that's what I think he is trying to do, I hope. After we have said our final goodbyes I can't help but feel like a spectator at my own funeral.

Stepping into the carriage feel like watching my own casket be lowered into the earth. The two girls that are forced to travel along with me climb in silently. The guards that are to accompany me flank the cart on either side. Before I realize it we are pulling forward. The wheels hard at work against the cobblestone streets. The foggy and smoky air starts to be replaced with clear skies and fresh air. I watch through the window as my home grows smaller and smaller and smaller, until there is nothing left but the vast expanse of forest.

Now I must fulfill my life's duties. I am to marry the Herondale prince, please him in any way he demands and before our wedding I shall receive the punishment he has decided on for my escape attempt. I am to sit on the throne next to him as the queen of Idris, and produce an heir to carry on the Herondale name and uphold the kingdom in the same way his father had before him. I am just not read for any of these things. I do not want to mother a child. I am only 16 and I am sure that my betrothed is no younger than 18. This is what being a princess entails. It is nothing like the stories of love and magic that my mother once told me.

 **Hello!**

 **FYI guys I made and Instagram: Eliza.c.h_writes**

 **So, let me know what you think... I am starting a new update system. You have to meet my review requirements in order for me to update. this review goal is 10, can we get there? (Double reviews don't count). Ask me questions about life or the story and I will answer them in the next update or a PM.**

 **Until next time my little Nephilum**

 **Love,**

 **Eliza**


	2. The Arrival

_It is nothing like the stories of love and magic that my mother once told me._

The long journey was very uneventful. It was full of silence and uncomfortable stares between me and my ladies. The journey was a non-stop trip. We were to make it there a day early in order for my punishment to be given. I was scared out of my mind. There are so many thing that could happen. He wouldn't dare kill me. Right? No, there's no way that would happen. We aren't even married, that would not benefit him at all.

Needing to take my mind elsewhere I thought of what it may look like there. Would it be luscious and green? Lined with trees growing only the sweetest fruit? Would it be grey and dingy like Alicante? Where the stone covered ground and the walls of buildings seem to blend together? My father had mentioned the beauty but he had not said anything more than that. All he said was how beautiful it was.

So I begin to imagine the most horrendous place I can. That way, if it is disgusting, I will not be disappointed. I imagine a city surrounded by a large stone wall there isn't a tree for miles. The buildings and ground are covered in shell and stone. The castle a large expanse of nothing but crumbling rock fixtures and dull bronze. The ground where there is dirt it is red and torn to shreds from mining. The people trough there waste into the streets and it reeks of alcohol and smoke. There are so many people living on the streets that you can hardly walk through them. I pray that it is nothing like this.

"IDRIS AHEAD", the guard on my left shouts.

I look out my window to see how long I have to prepare myself, and the wind is knocked out of me. It is so beautiful. Even more than what I had imagined for myself when I planned on running. The quickly nearing kingdom glitters gold. The castle is made of a beautiful white stone and there is so much grass around that it almost hurts to look at the vibrant green colors. I am in love. The homes in the village surrounding the castle are made up of different colored stone, and some are even painted. There are beautiful blues, yellow, reds, and even a few purples.

The town is a buzz as we pass through. People was at the carriage excitedly, and I am confused. I remember being told of these ruthless and miserable people under the rule of the cruel king. Maybe I was completely wrong about the king. The people are all clean and it looks like no one lives on the street. The people have started to line the dirt road the castle. They throw flowers in my direction and I am surprised yet again.

The smiles of these people strike an unknown happiness in me. Before I realize what's happening the carriage has pulled to a stop and we sit in front of the large castle.

There is a man in king's clothes standing by the grand doors. He has a grin on his face but his eyes are unreadable. He has his face arranged in a way that I cannot tell if the grin is one of good or evil intentions. There are servants lining him on either side and I sit waiting for the doors to open so I can step out and begin the new life that has been forced upon me.

The door is opened by a woman I do not recognize but by the smudges on her tattered clothing I would assume she is a servant. I give her a small smile, and receive a large one in return.

Making my way to the man I can only assume is the king I begin to worry again. Once I make it to him I drop into a low curtsy.

"My dear you look ravishing. I am so pleases to meet you I am King Michael Wayland, but you may call me Michael," He says to me the same grin upon his face. "Now, we must get right down to business. I am to be administering the punishment that the prince has set in place for you."

My stomach dropped. "Pardon my asking, but why will the prince not me administering it himself?"

"It is an Idrisian tradition to not see the bride the day before the wedding. It is considered to be 'bad luck'. Now my dear if you would follow me we have much work to do."

I follow Michael into the castle. The inside is almost maze like. There are so many corridors branching off from the great entrance hall. There are so many twists and turns and stair cases that I don't remember how we even got to this point. We stop in front of a large iron door. Michael pulls a key from his pocket and opens the door to yet another set of stairs. As I walk down them I realize that I am entering a dungeon.

"Now my dear the Prince has decreed that you punishment for attempting to run off shall be branding. You are to be branded with his initials so that should you ever run off it will be known who you are to be returned to."

"I'm sorry. I am to be branded?" I was going to be treated like cattle. An animal that was to be kept in a barn. "No sir I do not think that this is fair."

"Well I'm sorry, but the orders have been given."

Michael snapped his finger and two guards came down the steps to where we stood. One held what I could assume was a branding iron and the other a few logs and some flint. The man with the iron handed it to king Wayland and then proceeded to help the other set up the fire.

I was frozen in fear. I had no control of my feet. My father had been wrong about the prince not picking too harsh of a punishment. When my body finally caught up with my brain the guards were already on either side of me holding my arms down. I screamed and thrashed hoping to loosen their grip on me. I tried my hardest but they were so much stronger than I. the branding Iron heating in the fire, Michael had come arounds me to pull the sleeve of my dress down to expose my shoulder.

I fought and fought but to no avail. The guards tightened their grip on me and I tried to ready myself for the pain, but nothing could have prepared me for the white hot agony that shot through my body. I could feel my skin melting to form the letters that would sit upon my skin for the rest of my life. My vision went black and I lost all control of my muscles as my back arched on its own accord, trying to escape the hot iron. The last thing I heard before the pain consumed me entirely was the King laughing and his faint words after.

"You'll be a fun one."

I woke in a dark and unfamiliar room. What time was it, and how long had I been sleeping? I forced myself to my feet in an attempt to make it to my door to call for someone. Before I could even take a step toward the door, a woman walked through. She was beautiful. Long flowing black hair and deep brown eyes.

"Oh good. You are finally awake. I had no idea you would be so tired from the journey."

The journey? Had she no idea of my escape attempt? I did not plan to correct her. I wanted to keep the shame of having such a vile man's initials in my skin. The prince had to be vile to even consider such a punishment for such a small crime.

I was broken from my thought s by the woman clearing her throat. "I am Isabelle. I will be helping you dress for your wedding tomorrow. Do not mistake me thought. I am not a servant, I am of noble descent. I am Jace's cousin actually."

"Pardon me, but who is Jace?"

"Did no one tell you his name? Jace? The Prince? The man you are to marry in the morning?"

"Oh," I said embarrassed for asking.

"Well, princess you may want to rest again seeing as you have a long day ahead."

"Goodnight, Isabelle."

Good night, Princess Clarissa."

I stopped her before she could leave. "Call me Clary."

She seemed surprised by this. But. After a second a small smile stretched across her face. "And you _Clary_ , may call me Izzy."

I took myself back to the bed that lay at the center of the room and was surprised that sleep took me almost instantly. I was sucked into a dream. A beautiful one too. One in which I was happy. I was in a loving marriage that I had chosen for myself. The man I married beautiful in heart and soul. A kind, handsome, gentle man. One that had given me beautiful children that would grow to be just as caring and loving as their father.

I dreamt that this man had stopped at nothing to protect me and our family. That he only ever wanted to see me happy. I felt great love for this imaginary man. He held me in strong arms and I never wanted to wake up. I would have been completely content with staying in my sleeping state.

By the time I had woken it was morning, and I would soon have to ready myself for my wedding. There would be people in and out of my room today to help me put on the dress that I was to wear. A traditional Idrisian wedding dress that I had never seen before. There would be people arranging my hair into a style that would please the prince. I sat in the bed in the temporary room I was given.

I listened to hear if I was the only person awake. I heard no movement outside. I thought about what the room I would sleep in for the rest of my life looked like. If the rest of the castle was any indication, I would say it was enormous and lavishly decorated.

The silence was peaceful. An extreme change from the chaos that my life had recently become. I walked over to the large window and sat in front of it, not caring that I had to sit on the floor. Directly outside the window there was a large tree that stretched far into the sky. It was early enough to hear the chirping of the birds in the tree. I listened to their serene songs and silently wished I could be a bird.

I desperately wished that I could fly far from my responsibilities. I could remain in this beautiful place without having to be married to a man who would punish me for small things. I could sit in my nest and sin beautiful songs all morning long.

It was hard to stop myself from wishing that the man from my dreams would charge into my room and whisk me away. That was just about as likely as me turning into a bird right here and now. Though it would make for a great love story.

No one would dare come to take me from this place anyway. I realize now that I judged Idris by its cover. It is a place of beauty and cruel intentions. To someone looking in from the outside it would look like the place any princess would love to be sent off to, but in reality it was a nightmare that came to life. A land led by cruel men with minds clever enough to know that beauty will hide anything and everything you want it to. That it can keep secrets like nothing else can and that it was the best thing to hide behind.

I waited and asked myself what the rest of my life would be like, and I was not liking the answer I had given myself.

 **Wow guys! I know 10 was a lot to ask for, but you almost did it. It made me so happy that I wanted to give the chapter even without meeting the goal. I want to make the goal 10 again because I have faith that it is achievable but if it's not reached by the 15** **th** **then I will post another chapter. So the more reviews the quicker you get the chapter!**

 **They can be questions about the story or me, anything… let me know what you think peeps. Tell me about your self like where your from and stuff like that.**

 **Until next time my little Nephilim**

 **Love**

 **Eliza**


	3. The Wedding

_I waited and asked myself what the rest of my life would be like, and I was not liking the answer I had given myself._

Today I will wed. Today _I will wed. Today_ I will wed.

I couldn't stop repeating to myself. It was so hard to wrap my mind around that today I would lose every semblance of the small amount of freedom I had. I cannot believe that today is the day I will no longer be the woman I've always known myself as. I will no longer be Clarissa Morgenstern in a few hours I will be Clarissa Herondale.

I wrap my arms around myself at the thought of losing my name. I know it may sound stupid but my name is all I have left. My name is the only thing still tying me to my brothers. The brothers that will never see my wedding day. The brothers that will never meet their nieces or nephews. I can't help but let a few tears loose.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. "Princess it's time to ready you for your big day!" An excited voice called from just outside the door.

"Come in."

The door swung open to reveal Izzy standing with a huge box at her feet. She started to speak to me as she wandered about my room rummaging through drawers looking for things to lay on the vanity. I couldn't focus on a word all I was thinking about was how life would be with this cruel man I would be forever bound to.

"Clary! Have you been listening at all? I wanted to ask if you were—Clary?"

I could feel the tears running down my face but I could do nothing to stop them I was frozen. I was immobile.

"Oh Clary," Izzy's voice was laced with sadness and pity. "Oh, what's wrong I thought you would be happy so many girls would love to be where you are now. Surely, you've seen my cousin. Most women swoon over him."

I was appalled how could someone swoon over someone so cruel? So heartless? So, I vocalized my concern. "I've never even heard the man's first name how would I have seen him. How could any woman in her right mind swoon over someone so cold? It doesn't matter how good-looking he may be, I will never swoon over the likes of Jace Herondale. Not after what he has done."

Isabelle just gave me an astonished look and a slight nod before turning back to the vanity and continuing to lay out all the powders and pins. She turned back to face me and gestured for me to come sit in the chair in front of the mirror. "It's time," she whispered sadly.

Perhaps I sat there for 2 hours while Isabelle did her best to fix my hair in a way that the prince would like and do my makeup in an elegant and classy manner.

My eyelids a shimmery gold, seeing as gold was the color for a bride and groom to wear on their wedding here in Idris, as Izzy had explained. My lips a natural color that brought color to my face. My cheeks a natural rosy pink. I looked beautiful, so sad that such beautiful makeup was to be wasted on such a horrid day.

Next was the dress. I learned that the large box is what contained my dress. It was massive to say the least. It was a gorgeous gold with white lace embroideries on the bottom and the bodice was covered in shining gold glitter and jewels. It took my breath away. The skirt was full and it had a ballgown flow to it. It was a strapless number with a sweetheart neckline and I noticed that the bodice was in fact a corset. I couldn't help but think it was there as a small reminder that I was under his control and that I was his to torture or do with as he pleased.

I stood to rid myself of the night clothes I was still wearing when Izzy stopped me.

"Before you remove anything there is another Idrisian tradition you should know about," she said. She turned back to the box and pulled out two pieces of gold lingerie, but they both connected in a way that put to hoop like structures one either hip.

"I don't understand. Lingerie is a tradition for the wedding night in a lot of countries why is this one special?"

That is when I started to panic because next Isabelle pulled out two gold locks. She looked at my sympathetically. "Because, in Idris it is locked on to you," she said in a very serious tone. "It can only be taken off to consummate the marriage. And to make matters worse, Jace is the only one who has the keys."

"No, no, this can't be true there is no way that is correct." I was stunned. What kind of place was this?

"I'm so sorry Clary I've been instructed to get the guards for help if you refuse. They were expecting you to be stubborn and fight back. You have to put it on and I have to lock it."

I nodded holding back a fresh flow of tears as the knot in my throat grew larger and larger. I stripped down to nothing and held out my hand for Izzy to give me the garment, all the while covering the branding on my right shoulder as best I could without touching it.

Isabelle handed me the clothing and I turned away from her so I would not have to worry about her seeing my mark, still fresh red and angry against my pale white skin. I had completely forgotten the mirror and to my horror upon removing my hand from the reshaped flesh there was a very audible gasp from Izzy.

Grabbing my good shoulder, she spun me to inspect it. She reached to touch it as if she couldn't believe it was real, and I flinched away when she did. "Has anyone come to check this, or clean it?" She was outraged.

"No," I whispered. "I'd rather no one see it at all, to be quite honest."

"THAT BASTARD," Izzy yelled. "I KNEW THERE HAD TO BE SOME REASON HE SPECIFICALLY ASKED THAT YOU WEAR A STRPLESS GOWN. HE WANTS VERYONE TO SEE. HE WANTS THEM ALL TO KNOW HES MARKED YOU WITH HIS NAME."

I cowered from her, shrinking in on myself and finally realizing that she was right. Everyone would see the, whole court, including my parents. I was dumb struck. I had no more words or tears left. So, I did all there was left to do, and I gave in.

I snatched the lingerie from Izzy and put it on. I took her hand and gave her the dropped locks for her to apply them. I waited for her to ready the dress. And once I could, I stepped into my wedding dress and looked at myself in the mirror one final time before I Would have to go out there and marry the man I was terrified to face. But now was not the time for fear, I had to be stronger now than I ever was before. I looked amazing, Izzy had done miracles. Aside from the thing on my shoulder I was ravishing.

"We need to go Clary."

"Alright Izzy, take me to him."

She grabbed ahold of my hand and took me through twists and turns and at one point I'd thought we'd gone in a circle but, Izzy always looked ahead as thought she had the way to the great ball room memorized. Which I wouldn't be surprised if she did.

There was a short round woman awaiting us at the large oak doors. She held black heels and a black bouquet of roses, another tradition I guess. As I place the shoes on my feet Izzy explains that just through the doors there is a grand staircase that I will have to descend before I get to the actual aisle.

"Are you ready, dearie," the stout woman asks me.

I look straight ahead at the doors in front of me and say," As I'll ever be."

Izzy knocks once lightly on the door as she and the woman step out of the way. "Good luck," she whispers.

The doors open slowly and I hear the sweet sound od violins playing as I start my descent. I keep my head held high but my eyes look at the ground. I can pretend to be confident as long as I don't see the expressions of people as they see the sweltering blister that is my right shoulder.

I reach the aisle and finally I look straight ahead at the man in front of me. He is looking at me in astonishment and I take slight pride in that. He smiles at me until I reach the end of the aisle. The ceremony goes by fairly quickly there are no vows exchanged like the weddings I have witnessed in Alicante, but our hands were tied together and a golden liquid, or "angels blood" as the priest called it, was poured onto our bound hands. There are no wedding bands exchanged either, though during a part of the ceremony Jace was handed the keys to my undergarments. Needless to say, I was mortified.

At the end I finally allowed myself to actually study his face. If I had no prior experience with the man I would say that he was the most handsome thing on the planet. All gold, his eyes, his hair, his skin. He was breathtaking. Beautiful bone structure and I itched to draw his features.

The priest finally said something in a different language which must have meant to kiss the bride because suddenly Jace was leaning toward me. He grabbed my waist his large hand practically reaching all the way around me and his lips came down to capture mine.

We walked together now down the aisle to another room for a reception of sorts. There was a feast already laid out on a separate table than the rest at the center of the room. And on a small dais sat two thrown like chars behind a very large table.

Once we were seated people came to our table to offer us gifts some wrapped in pretty boxes and some just handed to s outright. I watched as the line diminished the only people left were my parent and Michael.

My parents approached and gave me a beautifully wrapped box for just me and another larger decorated box for Jace and I. I thanked them and told them that I loved and would miss them which led to my mother letting a few tears loose and my father giving me a sad smile.

Michael did something similar but he gave me a long thin box. Jace received a thick fat box and a large basket was for the both of us. I thanked him in spite of the event that occurred the first time I had met the man.

We sat and ate in silence while we ate, but then it was time to dance and the silence was broken when Jace took me and situated us in the center of the dance floor. "You look gorgeous," he said, sounding sincere.

"Thank you, your highness."

He looked at me with a confused look written across his face. "You don't need to call me that we are married."

I looked down at the floor. "Yes, sir. It won't happen again," I replied quickly hoping his confusion would not turn to anger.

"Clarissa, you need only call me Jace. You do not need to call me sir." I was surprised to hear this. I was under the impression that he wanted nothing to do with me other than have me as his play thing. No, that has to still be the case. This is just a ploy to get me to trust him.

The night droned on and Jace and I did not speak for the rest of the night. I watched as slowly people started to leave the ball room in favor of their cozy homes. I was starting to feel the nerves and fear that come with the night that is still to come.

Eventually, it was time for Jace and I to head to the room we would share. As we headed up the step I started to panic. I had no idea what to do with myself and I did not plan ahead enough earlier to ready myself. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the bed in my new room looking at the gold silk sheets that adorned the mattress.

The last thing I hear before I turn to face my now husband it the slamming of our bedroom door and the sound of keys jingling.

 **FYI guys I made and Instagram: Eliza.c.h_writes**

 **So, we made it to 15! Next chapter won't be up until we get 7 more and I think we can do it! There are like 24 people who follow this story so, if you all let me know how you feel about it, the chapters will all be up a lot sooner. If you have any questions about me or the story leave a review and ask away!**

 **Until next time my little Nephilim**

 **Love,**

 **Eliza**


	4. The Wedding Night

_Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the bed in my new room looking at the gold silk sheets that adorned the mattress._

 _The last thing I hear before I turn to face my now husband it the slamming of our bedroom door and the sound of keys jingling._

I knew this would happen. I knew the first thing he would want from me is to sleep with me. So, I close my eyes and try to focus on anything other than the sound of his approaching footsteps. I stiffen when I feel his breath hit my neck.

My eyes fly open when I hear the keys hit the bed. I turn to look at him in confusion.

"Go wipe that makeup off and get out of the dress it looks extremely uncomfortable."

Stunned I looked him in the eyes not quite sure what to do with myself. "Yes sir," I nodded.

Sighing he shook his head," Clarissa. What did I say earlier? I told you to call me Jace. For Fuck's sake you could even call me Jonathan if you'd like but do not call me sir." He sounded so angry.

I looked at the ground and whispered, "So sorry." I heard him sigh as I walked myself into the bathroom. It was amazing. The room its self was super huge. A large vanity sat on the right side of the room. A large clawfoot tub sat in the middle of the room and on the left was a closet like space. There were racks of clothing and rows on rows of drawers. Beautiful mirrors and sinks in the far corner.

Realizing I had gotten distracted I walked myself to the vanity to finding something to remove the makeup. It took me a minute or two to get my face completely clean.

I walked back into the bedroom only to find that Jace was already naked. He had his back turned toward me and the first thing I saw upon entering the room was his bare ass. I yelped and threw my hands over my eyes.

"We are married you know and you are going to eventually see me naked," he chuckled.

"Well hell that doesn't mean I have to see it right now," I screeched. "Would you just but some damn clothes on please?"

I heard the rustling of fabric and relaxed a bit.

"It's safe to look now."

I hesitated a little but eventually removed my hand from my yes and saw that he had at least put on a pair of boxers.

He looked me up and down noticing I still had on my dress. "Don't you want to take that thing off it looks heavy and it can't possibly be comfortable. I also thought I asked you to take all of your makeup off."

"I did. See, look," I wiped my hand across my face.

He walked toward me as he spoke," No this here on your shoulder." He reached out to touch it.

I jerked back before he could place a hand on the mark. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I have to admit they did a rather good job it looks so real. I never would have thought they were capable of such. Who did you make up?"

"Jace I don't know what you mean. Izzy did my makeup but this isn't her doing. It's yours." I was confused by what he was saying why was he acting like he hadn't had Michael do this to me.

"Of course, I know that, but I also know that it is makeup. I had to set an example of you. The entire kingdom had heard about your little escape act. So, I asked Michael to have someone make it look as though you had been branded." He made it sound so simple, as though anyone could have thought of the plan.

I grew angry. "Well, while you were asking Michael to do you favors I was in the dungeon actually being branded. Your initials will never leave my skin they are imbedded in me forever. I will never be able to look at myself without seeing you. I cannot ever leave again because everyone will know who I belong to. I would just be returned to my 'owner' like the rest of your cattle." By the time I had finished my little rant I was spewing tears. Jace was staring at me with his mouth agape.

"I had no idea. Please you have to believe me. I would never—I could never—I. Please." He was on his knees now in front of me.

"Stand up. There is nothing to do about it now. The only way I could ever get rid of this is to cut it out of my shoulder and I don't think I'll be doing that anytime soon." I have no idea what had gotten into me all of the sudden, but I kind of liked it. I wasn't scared of the consequences for once and it felt so refreshing.

"You have to believe me I could never do that to you. I would never harm my wife."

The last bit of my anger was starting to flee and I started to feel so many different emotions for the man in front of me. "What do you care you know nothing of me."

He looked up at me with a strange look on his face. "Actually, I have a confession to make. I was the one that chose you to be my bride. I had heard so many stories of the beautiful princess that Alicante kept locked away. I had heard of your fire and generosity. I heard of the kindness and love you had towards your staff. I contacted your father when I found that your country was falling into some financial troubles. I knew that I could help your father while also helping myself. I had fallen in love with the image of you I had painted in my head." He took a deep breath. "When I had heard of you attempt to escape I realized that I had trapped you. I never wanted that for you. And then seeing you walk down the aisle. You looked radiant and I had to pretend that the thing was real because in my head it wasn't. I saw you for the first time and my image didn't hold a candle to the real thing. It didn't do you justice at all. Even now with no makeup and the mark nothing could compare."

"I don't know what to say," I whispered. I was flattered but I couldn't say the same at all. I hadn't even known who he was.

"Please let me finish. I had asked your father not to say anything and honestly, I never planned on telling you. I felt so fucking happy seeing you by my side liked I'd imagined since I first heard of you as a child. I couldn't help but be selfish when I had the chance but my happiness died when I saw your eyes. They were dead to the world. Glazed over like you were daydreaming. I truly wish I could take all the pain I have cased you for myself."

I could not believe what I was hearing. This man had been somehow hearing stories of me for a good chunk of his life and was in some odd way in love with me.

"Jace I really don't know what you want from me."

He stood and took a step closer so that we were almost touching. "I would like you to try and forgive me for this. If you can't I understand, but I would also like you to give this a chance."

"I'll try," I sighed. "I am not making any promises but I will try to get to know you and be a good wife to you. Now why don't we just sit down and try to get to know each other for real."

He smiled at me. A big toothy grin that stretched from ear to ear. "I would love that." Jace grabbed my hand and I let him lead me to the bed. I sat down and to my surprise Jace did not sit next to me. Instead he walked to the corner of the room where I was now noticing a big table with chairs all around. He pulled one over to the bed.

"So, where do we start?"

"I don't know, believe it or not I've never done this before," Jace laughed.

I laughed with him for a second and the got an idea. "Why don't we just ask each other questions? That seems like a good way to get to know each other know."

"Okay. What's your favorite color?"

"I've always liked blues. I don't really know why I just have. How about you?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. "At the risk of sounding cliché or cheesy, I have always loved green. The beautiful deep green color." He reached out and cupped my face in his left hand rubbing his thumb over my cheek. "Just like your eyes."

I blushed, "It's your turn to ask a question."

He took his hand off my face. "Right, right. Let me think. What is your favorite book?"

"I wasn't really aloud to read that much. Well at least not anything fictional I was really only aloud to read history books or books about monarchies. Who is your favorite person?"

"Alec. He is my best friend. He is a huge influence in my life. Actually, there are a few things that I plan on doing for him once I become king. Since he has done so much for me and been there for the longest time." The entire time he talked about Alec he had a smile on his face. I could tell how much this person meant to him.

"Wow," I was astonished.

"What," Jace asked a confused smile on his face.

"Nothing. I just never imagined you to be so kind. The most I have ever heard about your kingdom is that everyone was horrible. I was told to be on the lookout because I would be surrounded by people who hated me. Now that I am here and speaking to you I am amazed at how wrong they all were."

He gave me a sad smile this time. "Obviously not completely wrong," he whispered gesturing to my shoulder.

I scoffed, "Yeah I guess, not completely. But I am surprised that even after only speaking to you a short time I feel safe with you. I always thought that I would have to marry some horrid man that would force himself on me and be utterly cruel."

"I can tell You right now the only time I would ever want you to share your body with me is when you want to share it. I expect the same in return. I would ever do anything to you that you would not want." Jace looked at me all joking aside. His face was completely serious.

I couldn't help myself I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Thank you. You have no idea how much it meant for me to hear you say that."

He hugged me back after a moment of surprise and held me tight to his chest.

"I swear right here and now that if I ever break that vow to you I will be punished for it. You will be allowed to pick whatever you see fit and if you do not I will," he said.

I pulled back to look him in the eyes. I soon realized my mistake. We were so close, inches apart really and I was locked in his gaze.

"Would you mind—I mean, can I kiss you?" He sounded so small and shy. All I could do was nod.

He sucked in a breath as if he was shocked I would even say yes. Slowly he started to tilt his head and lean in to me. My eyes fluttered shut and I felt his lips brush mine. Our kiss was a slow soft one, but one of beauty and emotion.

He broke away first and we both took deep breaths. Standing he walked to the bed and picked up the keys that he had left on the mattress.

"Tradition says that you are not allowed to take off your undergarments until we are consummating the marriage. Seeing as that is highly unlikely to happen tonight I say fuck tradition." I laughed as he said this. "There is however a stupid special key that has to be done a certain way so I do still have to be the one to remove your underwear."

I took a deep breath and walked to find some pajamas to wear. Once I returned to Jace, I set them down on the bed. "Well then we best get this over with," I sighed. "I also have a bit of an issue. I cannot undo this dress myself, so I need you to do it."

Jace bit down on his lip and took a inhaled deeply. "It is totally okay. I can totally handle a gorgeous woman asking me to take her dress off."

I laughed as I turned so my back was to him. He slowly started to undo the laces on the back of the dress and I could hear his breathing change from even to erratic. The dress dropped to the floor and I turned to face hum so he could unlock the locks at my waist.

When I turned his eyes dilated. "Holy fuck," He exclaimed as he turned his back to me. "Who the hell picked that for you? Whoever it was needs a raise and I need a trip to the bathroom."

At this point I was sure I was as red as a tomato. "Can you please unlock it?"

"Fuck," he yelled," sorry." He turned to face me and I tried to look anywhere but him. "Just give me one second." He worked at the locks and soon one was off. As soon as the other was off he was headed to the bathroom.

I laughed as he went. "Have fun," I yelled after him. I hardly knew him but I was already feeling right at home.

I turned to put my night clothes on when I heard him yell a response from the bathroom.

"Oh, believe me I will!"

I had finished changing and had been lying in bed for a few minutes when he came out.

He looked me dead in the eye and with a serious face pointed t where the lingerie, locks, and key all lay together. "Whatever you do," he spoke," never throw those away. I want them for later."

I laughed at him and he laughed too. He crawled into the bed beside me and that is how my night ended. Peacefully when I was curtain it would be the complete opposite hours ago.

 **FYI guys I made and Instagram: Eliza.c.h_writes**

 **Wow, everyone! 32 reviews. I'm happy I could make something that you like! I was hoping we could do 10 to 12 this time, so, let's see. I also was wondering if you thought I should make this lemony at all. I was originally planning to but if the majority votes no then I won't. Tell me what your vote is!**

 **Until next time my little Nephilim**

 **Love,**

 **Eliza**


	5. The Pain

_I laughed at him and he laughed too. He crawled into the bed beside me and that is how my night ended. Peacefully when I was certain it would be the complete opposite hours ago._

I woke to the bright sun leaking through the large bay windows. I snuggled further into the warmth of the large fluffy bed beneath me and opened my eyes. The room was glowing. I rolled onto my right side to look over at Jace, only to scream out in pain.

I had almost completely forgotten about that wrecked mark. I was weeping, sobbing in pain.

Jace immediately bolted straight out of bed. Once he saw what was wrong he ran to the door screaming down the hall for someone to get a doctor. Soon people were rushing in and surrounding me but the pain was too unbearable and I couldn't stay awake like they were asking me to.

The last thing I heard was Jace apologizing profusely saying that it was all his fault. I heard him yelling over all the voices that I was going to be okay and he would fix everything. Then everything went dark.

I was encased in blackness. There was nothing around me. I was in some sort of pain induced void. I have no idea how long I was there but it felt like mere minutes.

By the time I was able to open my eyes once more, everyone was gone. The room was still glowing and I was still encased by the soft warmth of my bed. But this time the only difference was the obvious bandaging around my shoulder.

I sat up and served my surroundings. Everything seemed normal the only thing that was new was the bandage. It was almost as if nothing ever happened. It looked like I was alone until I stood to go to the bathroom to check myself in the mirror, and I saw Jace resting against the foot of the bed.

"Jace?"

His head shot up in my direction. It was obvious he had been crying. "Clary? Thank god!" He rushed to his feet and grabbed my face with both of his hands, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against mine. He reeked of alcohol. "The didn't know when you'd wake up."

I pulled away. "Have you been drinking?" I was appalled.

"I may have had a bottle or two." He walked back to the edge of the bed where I noticed a small pile of glass bottles. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"So while I was in unbearable pain, you decided to drink yourself into a stupor?"

"Clary. I couldn't stand seeing you like that so I made myself feel better." He looked me up and down. "I would like to make you feel better if you want."

"You know what Jace? I am done with everything today."

I made my way toward the bathroom when he wrapped his arms around my waist. And whispered in my ear, "I just want to make you feel good. Let me make you feel good."

I broke free from his embrace and spun to face him. "No Jace. I just want to go check myself in the mirror and take a bath."

He just stared at me for a moment, and I had thought he had given in and was going to let me retreat. Instead, he lunged at me.

He grabbed ahold of my hips and pressed his lips against mine. I pushed at his chest but even in his drunken state, he was still much stronger than I was. I managed to break free when he started to slide his hands to my waist again. I was making a break for the bathroom when he got ahold of me again.

"Jace let go," I seethed.

His hands were starting to wander and he was kissing my neck. I felt gross. Suddenly he grabbed my breast and squeezed. Hard.

"Jace, you're hurting me."

"No. I'm making you feel good, see," he whispered. He ran his hand to move my hair from the other side of my neck when his hand brushed my bandage. I couldn't help but yelp.

He finally let me go realizing what he had done. I dropped to the floor weak from the pain and scrambled to the safety of the bathroom.

Once I was inside I slammed the door shut and locked it as quickly as I could. Tears streamed down my face. There was a knock at the door and I jumped out of fear.

"Please Jace," I cried. "I don't want this. You said you wouldn't."

"I know clary. I'm sorry I'm just a bit fucked up right now… actually, I've always been a bit fucked up if I'm honest. I don't know what came over me."

"Please just go. I can't look at you right now."

"I plan to keep part of my promise to you Clary. Any punishment you see fit I will endure." He sounded broken. He was pleading with me through the door to answer him. Telling me that he doesn't care what I pick as long as I will be able to look him in the eye again one day. "Please Clary, anything! Just tell me what you want."

"I want you to leave and I don't want to see you again until I say I'm ready to see you again. That is your punishment. Just—just go, please."

"I will never forgive myself Clary, and I don't ever expect you to be able to forgive me either. I love you. There is no excuse for my actions, I am so unbelievably sorry and I will be for the rest of my days."

He sounded desperate and angry. And somehow, I could tell the anger wasn't directed toward me but at himself. Soon after I heard rustling on the other side of the door. I felt my stomach drop thinking he was going to try and enter the bathroom but was overwhelmed with relief when I heard his footsteps as he left the room.

I didn't even know how to process all of what just happened. I was shocked and shaken. The sound of footsteps returned and I immediately called through the door, "Go away Jace I already asked you enough."

"It's not Jace."

I jumped to my feet and swung the door open. "Izzy!"

She stepped forward and hugged me, being careful to avoid my right shoulder as much as possible.

"Oh, thank god it's you."

"Clary you're going to have to fill me in here. Jace came looking for me with a bag of his stuff and asked me to come and see you but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong." She looked so concerned. She seemed almost frantic in her worry.

"Do you think you could help me? I need a bath but I don't think I can do it on my own. I'll explain, I promise, just help me."

"Yeah—okay. Let's get you cleaned up."

Izzy helped me prepare everything for my bath and even helped me get in without bumping my shoulder. I got settled and poured my heart out to her I told her everything that happened. I told her about how fearful I was and about what Jace had said. I even told her about our conversation last night.

"Clary. I don't know what to say. I've known Jace my whole life I would never have expected him to do something like this."

"So you don't believe me?"

"No, I believe you. I just never expected such vile behavior from him. It's unforgivable. What did you tell him."

I was a bit confused. "What do you mean? I told him to leave I told you that."

"I meant what punishment did you decide on?" I could tell that the information had made her extremely upset.

"I told him I didn't want to see him until I chose to."

She seemed almost stunned, "That's not enough."

"I think it's plenty."

Izzy scoffed at me, "Well he won't. He'll beat himself up about it for the rest of his life."

"I just hope that one day I can forgive him."

"I hope so too if that is what you want I hope you can get there."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, now would you mind helping me get ready for bed. I need to get some rest."

As soon as we finished up I headed straight for my bed and was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I slept peacefully. I dreamt of Jace. I dreamt of the future. I saw us together. I saw us happy and in love. The image that came to me was of us embracing. My view was from behind us, but it radiated love and forgiveness. I walked around the image of the two of us taking it all in. Once I reached the front of this image I noticed something all new.

A large bump protruding from my stomach. As I stared on Jace looked at the image of me and placed his hands on my large belly.

"I love you," He said. "Both of you."

I was amazed and enthralled. A baby? Pregnant? How far into the future? I had so many questions but I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming happiness at the idea of one day having beautiful children of my own. Not any time soon but one day. I couldn't help but stare at the image in front of me. Everything seemed so welcoming.

Then my image stared back up at Jace. "We love you too. Forever and always."

"Forever and always," He smiled.

The image went Black and a calm feeling washed over me. Forever and always…

 **Hey, everyone. It has been too long. I have not updated in a while because I was trying to find a beta, but Grammarly was recommended to me. I decided to give it a shot on this chapter. I would like to thank you guys for meeting the review goal last chapter and getting me to 42 reviews. Can we do 10 more this time? I will post the next chapter when we reach that goal!**

 _ **If you have any questions review and I will answer them in the next chapter.**_

 **Until next time my little Nephilim**

 **Love, always**

 **Eliza CarstairsHerondale**


End file.
